1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exhaust device, and more specifically, to an exhaust device capable of emitting different gases to different exhaust pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vacuum exhaust device is widely used in various semiconductor equipments in order to remove the exhaust gas produced during the semiconductor process. In general, semiconductor equipment may produce different kinds of exhaust, wherein some of them must be treated or recycled respectively. Therefore, an exhaust machine capable of diverging and emitting the different exhausts to different exhaust pipes is necessary.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which illustrates a schematic view of a conventional exhaust machine. The conventional exhaust machine 100 includes a first enclosed chamber 102, a second enclosed chamber 104, and a third enclosed chamber 106. The first enclosed chamber 102 is connected to an exhaust source 126. An opening 118 is formed between the first enclosed chamber 102 and the third enclosed chamber 106. The second enclosed chamber 104 is connected to a first exhaust tube 108, while the third enclosed chamber 106 is connected to a second exhaust pipe 110 and a third exhaust pipe 112. The first enclosed chamber 102 is provided with a rotary valve 114 to selectively close one of the opening 118 and the opening 120. The third enclosed chamber 106 is provided with a rotary valve 116 to selectively close one of the second exhaust pipe 110 and the third exhaust pipe 112. The rotary valves 114 and 116 may block selected openings and exhaust pipes such that the exhaust may be extracted to a corresponding exhaust pipe.
Though the conventional exhaust machine 100 may selectively emit different exhausts to different exhaust pipes, the rotary valves 114 and 116 are vulnerable to the wearing of repeating rotation due to their ill-designed structure.